1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tables and, more particularly, to tables which can be configured to take on different shapes.
2. Description of Related Art
Tables are used for various functions in our society. In the home, for example, coffee tables with low profiles are often placed in front of sofas for decorative and entertainment purposes. These coffee tables are often long, narrow, and do not stand high above the floor. Dining tables, on the other hand, often have square top surfaces which are significantly higher above the floor.
Coffee tables and dining tables of various materials, shapes, and qualities arc common. A homeowner thus can select from a large variety of coffee tables and dining tables to furnish the home.
Since many homes have limited space, the use of both a coffee table and a dining table is often not practical. For example, most mobile homes do not have sufficient space to accommodate both a coffee table and a dining table. Even if such space were available, it is often desirable to conserve space in these limited living quarters.
While the problem of limited space has no doubt been recognized in the prior art, providing a table which can be efficiently and elegantly configured in either a coffee table or a dining table has not been achieved. Accordingly, people are forced to either purchase both a coffee table and a dining table and live in cramped quarters, or to do without one of these two tables. A problem has thus existed in the art for a single table which can be configurable between a low profile coffee table configuration and a taller dining table configuration.